


Oh I'll take your hand when thunder roars...

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Buffalo Sabres, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pancakes, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: He climbed out of bed, tossed on some sweatpants, and walked out to the living room and was quickly reminded of a few things.One, Rasmus sleeps in just his boxer briefs that tend to be really short and tight. Two, he tends to just toss on a sweatshirt and walk around like that. Three, his hair looks like duck fluff and those things together all mean that Jake probably stared longer than he should have at the Finn while he was making pancakes."You like pancakes right? You said they were your favourite once." Jake didn't know how to respond to that.





	Oh I'll take your hand when thunder roars...

“Why does everyone on Twitter think I’m bad?”

Jake looked up and saw that Rasmus was looking like a hurt puppy dog which was something he hated to see. 

“Let me see your phone for a second. They can’t really think you’re bad.” Jake reached over and took his phone because he was sure it wasn’t what he thought. He knew there were some articles out there but they were bullshit. Advanced stats were nothing but cherry picking some bad years so he was hoping that Rasmus wasn’t actually reading those. 

Jake saw what he was looking it. It was a hashtag that was trending that said #RistoIsBad but it was from some Sabres fans and they were being sarcastic. The poor Finn was struggling to see the sarcasm with his language barrier. 

“Ok, so remember how that one guy was saying that the Leafs are actually good? Well our fans thought it would be funny to make a joke out of it. He’s also saying you’re bad and they’re chirping him. They think you’re good.” Jake had to laugh at Rasmus. For someone who was so tough on the ice, he was so soft off it. 

Rasmus looked up at Jake and smiled. He reached over and took his phone back. 

“So they’re defending me?”

“Yeah. They think he’s stupid.” Jake could see Rasmus’ smile grow wider which made this whole thing even better. 

“Want to get those tacos now?” Jake figured he could sway the Finn with his favourite food. 

As they were in the car, they were both quiet. Jake kept stealing glances over at Rasmus. He was admiring the cheekbones on the blonde, knowing it was a forbidden territory. It wasn’t his fault that he dressed well and never talked about having a girlfriend. It also doesn’t help that he’s a bumbling Wisconsin boy so he can just play it off as being naturally awkward. All he knew was that he was falling for his sometimes defence partner and that wasn’t good. 

***  
In the dim lighting of the Mexican restaurant, Jake’s flushed face was easily hidden. It wasn’t apparent how drunk he had gotten. Rasmus wasn’t nearly as drunk as Jake was, all those shots of tequila be damned. 

“We need to call for a cab, there is no way I can drive home.” Jake slurred his words slightly as he reached for the check. 

“I’ll call, you pay?” Rasmus was already reaching for his phone and if Jake didn’t know any better, this was almost like a date. 

Jake shook his head and grabbed his wallet. He threw some cash down on the table and went to meet Rasmus outside. 

"They'll be here soon." Jake nodded at the Finn, not sure what else to say. He didn't want the night to end so soon. They did have the next day off so there was no rush back. 

"You can crash in my other room. Easier for you." Rasmus broke through the silence and seemed to answer the silent prayers Jake had. 

"You sure? I don't want to be a problem." Jake was hoping that his big mouth wouldn't get him in trouble but he also was raised to be good. 

Rasmus nodded and smiled. The taxi pulled up and they both got in the back. As they rode back to his apartment, Jake leaned into him a bit, catching his warmth some. The blonde smiled down at him. 

"It's good you're spending the night. You're really drunk."

The taxi pulled up outside the apartment building and Rasmus helped Jake out of the car. Once he was steady on his feet, Jake was able to get inside and to the elevator just fine. Rasmus followed behind, paying for the cab. 

As the elevator door closed behind both of them, Jake slumped against the wall. It wasn't a particularly long ride up, but the tequila was really starting to get to him. All he wanted to do was reach over and kiss Rasmus, which was stupid and reckless. Thankfully the ding of them getting to his floor shook Jake to his senses.

"I need some water and then I'm going to kick your ass in FIFA." Jake stumbled down the hall towards the carefully curated apartment. He figured that if he put on some fake bravado, Rasmus wouldn't catch on. He was always good at faking things in college until a rushed kiss or handjob would take over. He just didn't want those mistakes with Rasmus. He had to be careful. 

The keys clattered in the lock and once the door was opened Rasmus walked over to the fridge and tossed Jake a bottle of water. The bottle dropped through Jakes open hands and fell to the ground. 

"Good thing you play hockey and not football." 

"I'll have you know I played football in high school and was really good at it!" Rasmus smiled at Jake insisting that he was good at football. 

"You'll have to tell me about it. I bet you were good. You're good at everything." 

Jake started to blush and he wasn't sure if he could pass it off as being drunk this time. It was almost as if Rasmus was *flirting* with him. Jake was way too drunk. Maybe he really did need that water more than he thought. 

They played a few rounds of FIFA and Jake won approximately none of the games. Jake could feel his head getting heavy. 

"Dude, I need to pass out. Is your guest room good to use?" 

"Yeah, I figured you were going to spend the night so I had the maid service clean it for you. Your clothes are in the top drawer from the last time." 

Jake knew that it said something when he had clothes still here. Either he drinks too much or he tries to spend the night too much. 

"Thanks dude. G'night"

He went into the room, put his headphones in, and fell asleep pretty quickly. The night was pretty good as far as nights out go. He could have tried to pick up, but he hasn't wanted to when he goes out. He should start doing it so he can distance himself from Rasmus though. 

***

The light was streaming in through the blinds and Jake could hear some sounds coming from the kitchen. He sniffed the air and he was pretty sure he smelt pancakes. 

"That fucker is making me breakfast? He's never done that."

He climbed out of bed, tossed on some sweatpants, and walked out to the living room and was quickly reminded of a few things. 

One, Rasmus sleeps in just his boxer briefs that tend to be really short and tight. Two, he tends to just toss on a sweatshirt and walk around like that. Three, his hair looks like duck fluff and those things together all mean that Jake probably stared longer than he should have at the Finn while he was making pancakes. 

"You like pancakes right? You said they were your favourite once." Jake didn't know how to respond to that. 

"Coffee is my favourite. Pancakes are my favourite food." Rasmus turned around and just handed Jake a cup of coffee. Jake had a sinking feeling that it was going to be the good Finnish coffee in that cup. He takes a small sip and he was right. 

"Come test this one. I want to make sure I got it right." Jake felt like he was living in some twilight zone. Rasmus was actually holding his fork out for him to eat off it. 

"I need syrup." Jake watches the Finn dip a little bit of the pancake in syrup and then he holds the fork back up. 

He steps closer to the Finn and opens his mouth to take the bite. As he's chewing, he notices Rasmus is looking at him funny. 

"They taste good. Are we just going to have the one or are there more?" He figured the weak chirp was the best he could do. 

"You have something here..." And as Jake looked up, Rasmus swiped his thumb across his lips. The moment his thumb was gone it felt like something was missing. They stared at each other for a second and Rasmus leaned down and kissed Jake softly. 

They pulled apart quickly and Jake grinned and grabbed the Finn for a deeper kiss as they pulled apart a second time Jake couldn't shake his smile. 

"At least do it right next time."

"Next time? We can do this again?"

Jake punched him in the arm. 

"We can do this as long as you want. I'm all in after you finish making me pancakes." 

Rasmus smiled and went back to making pancakes. 

"I think I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr ](https://pandasandsabres.tumblr.com/)


End file.
